sootyfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters in Sooty (2011)
This page is for minor characters that appeared in the 2011 series of Sooty. Bob the Security Guard Bob the Security Guard was constantly chasing after Richard and the gang, who thought he wanted to throw them out of the theme park ,but it turns out that he was trying to track them down to give Sooty a prize for being the one millionth costumer. He was portrayed by Mark Roper. Appearances Specials: * The Big Day Out Dickie Blazer Dickie Blazer is the host of the talent show Sooty and the gang enter whilst at the amusement park. A picture of Dickie Blazer pushing a custard pie in Richard's face was tweeted by Theo the Mouse (puppet show created by Wink Taylor and Wendy Abrahams) which suggests that Dickie Blazer will make an appearance in Series 2 of Sooty. He is portrayed by Wink Taylor. Appearances Specials: The Big Day Out. Mr. Slater Mr. Slater is the strict owner of the Holiday Park where Richard and the gang work. A lot of storylines revolve around Richard and the gang trying to impress him. He is frequently mentioned or inaudibly heard over the telephone, but is never seen. Appearances * Series 1 - The Wedding (mentioned), The Swimming Lesson (mentioned), The Great Race (heard over telephone), Squeaky Clean (heard over telephone), The Farm (mentioned), Poorly Soo (mentioned), The Souvenir Stall (heard over telephone), The Alarm System (heard over telephone), The Sports Day (heard over telephone), Sooty of the Seven Seas (heard over telephone), The Wendy House (mentioned), The Magic Show (mentioned), The Great Outdoors (heard over telephone), The Children's Party (heard over telephone), Down the Drain (heard over telephone), Chocco Chimp (heard over telephone), Who's a Clever Bird? (heard over telephone), Beach Patrol (mentioned), The New Poster (heard over telephone), Pizza to Go (heard over telephone), The Runaway Bath (heard over telephone), Run Rabbit Run (heard over telephone), The New Ride (heard over telephone), The Marching Band (heard over telephone), and The Pop Concert (heard over telephone) * Series 2 - Fitness Funatic (heard over telephone), The New Building (heard over telephone), Sooty's Space Rocket (mentioned), Five Star Fish (heard over telephone), The Early Night (mentioned), The Genie (heard over telephone) and Easter Time (heard over telephone) Miss Solomon Miss Solomon is the newly-appointed vicar of a church near Slater's Theme Park. She once asked Richard to pose for a photograph to promote Slater's Theme Park in the church's new calendar. This caused some confusion amongst Sooty, Sweep, and Soo who thought Richard was going to marry Miss Solomon! She was portrayed by Stacey Solomon. Appearances * The Wedding Fred Firewheel Fred Firewheel is an evil-minded go-kart racer. He always competes in Slater's Annual Go-Kart Race and always comes second to Mr. Slater himself. One year, Mr. Slater could not compete and Richard had to take his place. After a bad start, Sooty and Soo enter in their camper van and Fred tries loads of different tricks, all of them backfiring! Sooty and Soo win the race and Fred doesn't even finish. He was portrayed by Justin Lee Collins who went on to make an uncredited appearance in the episode, Pizza to Go. Trivia * A blog post by writer Alex Skerratt states that the names "Professor Fuel" and "Fred Flywheel" were considered for this character. Appearances * The Great Race Farmer Cheggers Farmer Cheggers runs the nearby "Cheggers Farm". The gang once went to him when they'd run out of milk and eggs on their doughnut stand. Other than chickens and cows, he also keeps goats and donkeys. He was portrayed by Keith Chegwin. Appearances * The Farm Officer Shuttleworth Officer Shuttleworth is a vigilant police officer that is local to Slaters Holiday Park. He is very friendly with all the staff at the holiday park, although he once had to arrest Richard on suspicions of stealing money. He was portrayed by John Shuttleworth who went on to make an uncredited appearance in the episode, Pizza to Go. Appearances * The Alarm System Valentino Du Prado Valentino Du Prado is a world-famous Italian fashion designer. He once went to Slater's Holiday Park in hope of getting peace and quiet. When Sooty's pizza flinging machine malfunctions, the pizzas land on peoples heads and Valentino is very impressed and sees the pizzas as the next big trend. He was portrayed by Brendan Cole. Appearances * Pizza to Go Hubert Fanshawe Hubert Fanshawe is an inspector from the "Health and Hygiene Association". He once inspected Slater' Holiday Park and gave it a certificate to say that it is officially clean. He enjoys a good laugh, but does his job very thoroughly. He was portrayed by Ken Morley. Appearances * Run Rabbit Run The Lady Mayoress The Lady Mayoress was asked by Mr. Slater to open the new ghost train ride at his holiday park. She also had the first ride on it and was very frightened by a real, live spook which turns out to be Richard! She was portrayed by Ann Widdecome. Appearances * The New Ride Maybe Goo Ga Maybe Goo Ga is Richard's favourite popstar who once performed her hit song at Slater's Holiday Park. On her way to the theme park, her limo broke down causing her to be late. She is obviously based on real popstar, Lady GaGa. She was portrayed by professional Lady GaGa impersonator, Nicola Marie Bloor. The hand of Goo Ga that taps on the bonnet of the limo, is the hand of puppeteer Mandy Glass. Appearances * The Pop Concert Amy Amy runs Slater's health spa and gym at the leisure park. She was once helped by Sooty, Sweep and Soo. She was played by Amy Childs. Appearances * Fitness Funatic Maxine Gastro Maxine Gastro is a high profile restaurant critic and a very close friend of Mr. Slater's. She once visited Mr. Slater's new restaurant Chez Soo where Richard was working as a head waiter. She ordered sole fish which Richard orders fishermen Sooty and Sweep to catch. Richard and Soo try their hardest to keep Mrs. Gastro happy at the restaurant because if she reported them to Mr. Slater, Richard was sure to get the sack. When Sooty and Sweep return without a fish but a trolley-load of rubbish instead, Mrs. Gastro is not happy until she spots that Sooty and Sweep have found her purse which had fallen into the lake when she first arrives. Mrs. Gastro promised to put in a good word with Mr. Slater and treats the whole gang to fish and chips from the local chip shop. She was played by Caroline Quentin. Appearances * Five Star Fish The Genie The Genie is very mischievous. He was trapped in a magic lamp for a thousand years for being so troublesome until the lamp was found at the beach by Sooty, Sweep and Soo. After granting them a wish each, the genie escapes into the park and causes trouble. After matching Sooty's magic abilities, he is tricked into getting back into the lamp. Richard and the gang then re-bury the lamp on the beach. Richard hopes that when the Genie comes out of the lamp again in another thousand years, he will be better behaved. The Genie was played by Dave Benson Phillips. Appearances * The Genie The Farmer The Farmer is very friendly and works at Sandfords Farm. She once gave Sooty and Soo some eggs for an egg hunt at the holiday park. She was played by magician Catherine Marks. Appearances * Easter Time Category:Characters